Tetap Yang Terindah
by Gin-Madoka22
Summary: Lirik lagu yang mewakili perasaan Aomine Daiki tentang betapa dia begitu bodoh untuk menyia-nyiakan pemberian tuhan berupa malaikat tak bersayap. dia terlalu egois, tak berbeda jauh dengan caranya bermain basket. namun akhirnya ia sadar, keegoisannya hanya akan membuat tuhan bergurau berlebihan padanya, mengambil sesosok Kise Ryota selamanya...
1. Chapter 1

**Doumo minna-san! nama saya Vira, author yang complicated sama Aokise. tanggal 5 bulan 7 harusnya kemarin ya? gomenn *bows* udah kelewat satu hari tapi gapapa lah ya! tanggal 6 bulan 7 (Ao teiko X Kise Kaijo) mwhehee. yang penting ini fic pertama saya, maaf kalo jelek banget T_T, berhubung bulan puasa ayo baik hati kasi review ya hehehee. ini baru bait pertama lirik lagunya so, multichapter dong pastinya! mwehehhe**

**Sampai kiamat 2012 terjadipun Aomine Daiki, Kise Ryouta dan kawan-kawannya tetep milik Fujimaki sensei. saya cuma nuruti motto , "Unleash Your Imagination" ngehehhe. ini fic pertama saya, semacem drabble gitu dari satu lagu judulnya Tetap yang terindah karya bang jav kai. lagu favorit gue hehehe penasaran silahkan aja browse sendiri :p. saa, Ikouka!**

**WARNING : Author sebenernya ga pengen nulis genre M tapi sahabat Author yang namanya *tiiit* itu fujoshi akut dan nyembah-nyembah dibuatin fic genre M plus Mpreg. saya kasian lihat sahabat saya ngotot kalo Kise bisa hamil. gomen yaa, anggep aja Hema. Douzoo~**

**"TETAP YANG TERINDAH"**

_For Aoki day presents by Viraasmil_

**Ini tak seperti yang ku kira**

Aku berjalan menulusuri terotoar dibawah gemerlapnya pernak pernik kota Tokyo pada malam hari. Sudah jam 10 malam tapi masih saja tak kupandang jalanan disampingku menjadi sepi. Kuambil sebuah botol pocari dari tas berlogo nike yang tengah kupampang ini. ku lihat sebuah bangku kosong didepan mataku. Tepat sekali kakiku masih lelah karena latihan neraka dengan tim All-japan star sejak tadi sore. Ku longgarkan tali sepatuku dan kusandarkan diriku pada bangku kosong tersebut. Suara mobil dengan alunan klakson mengalun indah menghiasi hiruk pikuk ibukota jepang tempat aku berpijak ini. tanganku memutar tutup botol dan tanganku menyuguhkannya di depan mulutku.

Ku teguk perlahan, ku rasakan dan menghembus nafas berat. Langit malam diatasku terbentang luas, jarang sekali aku bisa bebas bersantai seperti ini. maklumi saja, namaku, Aomine Daiki sudah tertera pada tim basket japan All-star juga setahun lalu klub besar NBA merekrutku dan sialnya, aku menyetujuinya. Akibatnya aku harus bertolak ke Amerika hingga natal dan betapa tuhan meninju mukaku keras-keras ketika aku mendarat kembali di Jepang dengan menghadiahkanku

_Sesuatu yang tak pernah kuinginkan untuk terjadi_

_Ketika aku meninggalkan negeri sakura ini._

**Semua tak adil untuk kita**

Ingatan itu kembali muncul , ah tidak. Bukan kembali tapi memang sudah rutin muncul untuk mengingatkanku bahwa aku tak seharusnya menyia-nyiakan sesuatu yang berharga untukku. Penghargaan menjadi pemain terbaik, masuk tim basket All japan star, direkrut NBA memang berharga dan sudah menjadi mimpiku sejak kecil. Namun ternyata aku salah. Ada satu hal, ah tidak. Bukan hal, tapi seseorang. Seseorang yang melebihi berharga daripada destinasiku. Seseorang yang jika tanpanya aku tidak akan pernah bisa mencapai sejauh ini. dan sekali lagi tuhan melayangkan tinjuan maut yang membuatku roboh, hancur, terpisah menjadi berkeping-keping

_Dia mengambil orang yang berharga , sangat berharga buatku_

_Tuhan bolehkah aku menyalahkanmu untuk ketidakadilanmu kali ini?_

**Bahagiakan dirimu lagi, kalau bisa tuhan ku minta**

Haassshh..

Aku mengerang sembari menjambak surai biru gelapku sendiri, sesekali ku garuk keras leherku tanda aku benar-benar tenggelam dalam frustasi. Penyesalan sudah menjadi malaikat maut yang siap mencincang batinku dan membuangnya untuk dimakan kumpulan anjing hitam tak bertuan. Atau bahkan menyiksaku untuk memutar kembali ingatan-ingatan indah sewaktu tuhan masih mengijinkan aku berdiri disampingnya.

Aku tahu, aku tak seharusnya meninggalkan dia. Bodoh, bodoh sekali kau Daiki. Kau sudah kehilangan dia, dia tak akan pernah kembali. Ingatlah apapun yang sudah direnggut tuhan takkan pernah bisa kembali. Rasakan akibat ketidakpekaanmu Daiki, berjalanlah diatas tandusnya kenyataan ini. kau takkan pernah melihat dia dan senyumnya yang menggantikan matahari tuk sinari hari harimu, tawa riangnya yang selalu menyemangatimu, dan yang terpenting lagi adalah kesabaran dan tabahnya dia menghadapi lelaki bajingan sepertimu.

Bagaimana rasanya sekarang? Sakitkan? Iya sangat. Lebih sakit dari segala cedera yang pernah merapuhkan tubuhku. Tak kusangka sakitnya hati dan batin akan begitu menyiksa seperti ini. aku begitu menyesal, sangat menyesal.

_Betapa bodohnya aku haha_

_Kau kira tuhan akan menghidupkannya lagi agar kau bisa menebus kesalahanmu dan membahagiakannya? Jangan mimpi Daiki._

**Kalau dari awal tiada perbedaan pastikan,**

"kau pasti bercanda! Ini momen yang kutunggu-tunggu Kise!"

"tapi.. Aominecchi.. aku.."

"sudah cukup! Berhenti menjadi anak kecil!"

Masih kuingat jelas saat aku menatap tajam penuh amarah iris coklat madu miliknya yang berkaca-kaca dan siap meluncurkan tetesan bening kapan saja. aku lihat dia menunduk seusai aku membentaknya, bisa kucium aroma harum menyengat dari surai blonde cerah itu. aku tak mengerti kenapa seharian itu pemuda blonde di depanku yang tak lain adalah kekasihku ini bertingkah lebih egois dan kekanak-kanakan dari biasanya.

"maaf..maaf.. aku .." dia bahkan belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya dan aku begitu kurang ajarnya menyelat,

"hentikan Kise, kau terlampau egois dan aku membencinya." Lelaki bangsat macam apa kau ini Daiki, ingatlah dia kekasihmu, seharian penuh dia mencoba berbicara dan terlihat begitu ketakutan namun apa yang kau lakukan? Dasar bajingan. Kau malah terpaku pada jumpa pers, wawancara dan segala hiruk pikuk peluncuranmu menjadi atlet basket terkenal yang direkrut NBA. Aku gagal saat itu, aku terlalu menggilai tawaran dunia dan malah membuangmu jauh ketika aku berada di puncak. Aku melampiaskan segala emosiku pada dirimu yang bahkan membutuhkan pundakku untuk bersandar dan tanganku tuk hapus air matamu. Sayangnya, bajingan tetaplah bajingan. Aku memang bajingan.

_Tuhan kenapa kau jadikan aku sebangsat ini?_

_Kenapa kau berikan malaikat sepertinya untukku?_

**Masih temani dirimu, aku tak akan pergi**

Aku tak pantas mendapat kebahagiaan. Tapi kenapa tuhan masih bersikeras membuat orang seperti Kise untuk menyerahkan dirinya seutuhnya padaku? Kenapa harus orang sebaik dia, orang setabah dia, kenapa tuhan?

"Aku akan pergi ke amerika sampai natal." Aku mulai menurunkan nada suaraku, mencoba menormalkan emosi yang baru saja kumuntahkan sempurna pada kekasihku. Dia masih tak bergeming, bisa kulihat pula tubuhnya bergetaran dan oh betapa bajingannya aku untuk tak memeluknya dan menenangkannya. Aku hanya menatapnya biasa, sungguh lelaki biadab. Ku lihat salah satu tangannya melingkar diatas perutnya. Pikiran konyolku berkata bahwa Kise tengah bercanda dan memang sengaja membuatku marah hingga perutnya sakit seperti itu, namun

"b..baiklah.. maaf ya.. Aominecchi.. Aominecchi baik-baik ya.. hiks..hiks.." ia mulai menangis layaknya bayi tak diajak bertamasya. Namun saat itu aku merasa ada yang berbeda ketika ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap mataku dengan matanya yang sudah terbanjiri cairan bening juga isakan yang mengalun keluar dari mulutnya. Bodohnya aku, tak kusadari ia hanya mengusap air matanya menggunakan satu tangan. Tangan yang satunya masih tetap melingkar diatas perutnya, tak meninggalkan daerah itu sama sekali. Telapak tangannya seperti menadah bagian abdominalnya dengan begitu protektif.

Aku terkenal dengan otak udangku. Bodohnya aku, bangsatnya diriku yang tak tahu diuntung dengan diberikan kekasih seperti Kise.

"pulanglah, aku akan segera berangkat ke hotel hingga penjemputan besok. Aku terbang siang hari di Narita." Tanpa sedikitpun nada halus mulut nista ini mengatai Kise yang tengah menangis dihadapanku.

_Lebih mirisnya lagi, _

_Tak kusentuh dirinya, tidak bahkan untuk membelai surai kuningnya. Lelaki macam apa aku?_

_Dan oh, sangat bangsatnya lagi_

_Tak kucium sesuatu yang tengah ia lingkari dengan tangannya dengan begitu protektif, yang didalamnya tengah bertumbuh benihku._

_Aku tak seharusnya meninggalkannya, seharusnya aku menemani mereka berdua_

_Kise dan calon anakku._

**Takkan jatuh menetes air mata dalam derita**

Memori itu kembali menyayatiku, mengulitiku hidup-hidup. Melihatmu terakhir kali melambaikan tangan di bandara Narita menjelang kepergianku menuju Amerika.

"sampai jumpa, Aominecchi.. cepat kembali ya.."

Cepat kembali.

Aku mengabaikan kalimat itu. kalimat yang seharusnya kupaku dalam-dalam pada otakku. Bisa kulihat iris mata Kise kala itu kembali dipenuhi air mata. Memang dia sering menangis, tak tanggung-tanggung ku ejek layaknya bayi tapi saat itu benar-benar berbeda. Terdapat satu cekikan hebat yang mengisolasi mulutnya agar tak mengatakan kebenarnannya, agar aku tetap melanjutkan keegoisanku meninggalkannya sendirian

_Agar tak mengatakan bahwa dia hamil kala itu_

_Ingin sekali kubunuh diriku yang bangsat kala itu. Kenapa tuhan? Kenapa kau berikan dia begitu banyak kesabaran hinga rela melepasku pergi dengan keegoisanku sementara dia_

_Sendirian menghadapi beratnya Sembilan bulan tanpaku_

**Redupnya jiwa, aku butuh pelita**

Gelap.

Itulah yang terjadi padaku ketika aku dikalahkan keegoisanku dan lebih memilih untuk meninggalkanmu. Namun hal itu terjadi lagi kepadaku saat ku pijakkan kaki di sini, setelah sekian lama berada di negeri paman Sam menuruti keegoisanku. "

Aku meninggalkanmu pada pertengahan maret dan kembali tepat satu hari sebelum natal tiba. Salju-salju menutupi jalanan kota Tokyo yang sangat kurindukan. Ya, terutamanya merindukanmu Kise. Aku ingin segera bertemu denganmu, memelukmu, menciummu, dan mungkin meminta maaf kepadamu.

Aku berhasil melakukan semua itu.

Namun pahit, sakit, dan tak kusangka baru pertama kali ini kurasakan cengkraman hebat menyesakkan dadaku, cekikan kuat meremas tenggorokku, dan bahkan begitu kuatnya hingga menendang lututku dan memaksaku gemetaran hebat seperti ini.

"Aominecchi…"

Apa ini? siapa dia? Kenapa dia berbaring disana? Kenapa ? apa yang terjadi?

"Ki…Kise.." tas bertuliskan All Japan star terlepas dari cengkramanku. Jatuh menghantam dinginnya ubin berbau karbol. Kakiku gemetaran dengan sendirinya. Aku hampir roboh, namun tak kubiarkan itu terjadi. Kupaksa badanku meringkuk kearahmu, aku tak tahu betapa takutnya aku kala itu.

"Ao..minecchi.." bibir yang dulu merekah merah, kemana perginya?. Wajah manis yang selalu kurindukan, kenapa jadi tak berwarna seperti ini? mata indah dengan bulu lentik itu, kenapa hendak mengatup rapat? Ada apa Kise, kenapa..

TES TES TES

Kulihat kebawah dan sepatu Nike Air Zoom warna biruku sudah bercampur dengan warna merah. Bau anyir menyengat, mengotori segenap ruangan itu. aku mencoba bertegar, sungguh aku hampir muntah ditempat melihat darah sebanyak itu. mirisnya lagi, darah itu keluar dari arah dua kaki Kise yang terpampang lebar

_"__maaf.." kau bahkan masih sempat mengatakan kata maaf yang seharusnya ku katakan. _

_Tuhan tolong benturkan aku pada sesuatu yang teramat keras_

_Atau teriaki aku hingga gendang telingaku jebol_

_Aku tak peduli yang penting ku dengar suaramu membangunkanku_

_KATAKAN JIKA SEMUA INI HANYA MIMPI BURUK BELAKA_

**Rasakan kehilangan tak bisa bohongi perasaan**

Satu kali aku bersumpah, baru kali itu kurasakan tubuhku bergetar hebat dilanda badai ketakutan yang teramat ganas. Kulihat ia terbaring lemah, dikelilingi orang berbaju hijau yang berlalu lalang. Warna cerianya seakan terserap habis dari dirinya. Aku tak pernah melihat dia sepucat ini, tidak bahkan jika Akashi melipat gandakan jatah latihan kami sewaktu SMP dulu. Dia terlihat jelas layaknya manusia yang baru saja tersedot habis darahnya. Dan aku,

"Kise.. apa yang.." tangannya yang dipenuhi keringat dingin meraih tanganku. Bisa kurasakan betapa saat itu kulit pucatnya menyentuh kulitku seperti sengatan es. Dingin, dingin sekali. Kurapatkan jemariku pada celah-celah jemarinya. Bisa kurasakan tiap lentik jarinya mulai kehilangan tenaga atau bahkan semakin melemah detak pembuluhnya.

"Okaeri..Aominecchi.. Gomenasai.."

(selamat datang, Aominecchi. Maaf)

Tangan pucatmu yang satunya dimana terpaut jarum infuse meraih wajahku yang sudah berbasah dengan keringat. Kurasakan lagi sengatan dingin layaknya Es. Kulihat lenganmu bergetaran bahkan hanya untuk menyentuh pipiku. Kusanggah tanganmu, kurapatkan tangan kita berdua.

"baik-baik ya.." apa yang kau katakan Kise? Kenapa sepertinya kau ingin meninggalkanku? Jangan katakan itu, kumohon. Jangan katakan Kise.

"detaknya melemah, pendarahannya terlalu banyak pasien menderita Hemofilia"

"menyingkir kau dasar bangsat" Midorima bahkan melontarkan kata bangsat untuk mengakhiri perintahnya kepadaku. Tuhan, apa aku memang sebangsat ini?

"Daiki, kemarilah." Suara absolute si kepala merah, Akashi Seijuro juga mantan kaptenku saat SMP mengintruisi lamunanku dan oh betapa beraninya kakiku tak bergerak sekalipun dari ruang operasi itu. tidak sebelum seseorang yang lebih besar mencengkram kerah jaketku dengan paksa dan menyeretku keluar dari sana

"Minechin masih berani datang kesini ya?" dia, titan ungu besar itu. Murasakibara Atsushi, mentitahku dengan nada horror juga tatapan mata malasnya yang menatapku tajam. Terselip banyak amarah diantara nada perkataannya tadi. Oh, sungguh benarkah aku senista ini?

BUAAAGGHHHH

Darah mengalir pelan dari hidungku, tinju keras siapa tadi yang berani mendarat diwajahku

"AHOMINE DASAR KAU IDIOT! BERANINYA KAU KEMARI..!" oh dia. Yang mengalahkanku di Winter Cup. Cahaya yang menggantikanku. Cahaya baru untuk dia, si pendek bersurai baby blue dengan mata senada yang kali ini tak menunjukkan wajah datarnya,

"Aomine kun, sedang apa kemari? menurutku Aomine kun tak pantas kemari." alisnya terpaut, menunjukkan sedikit kekesalan. Jarang sekali Kuroko Tetsuya atau Tetsu berekspresi seperti ini. tangannya ikut mendukung ekspresinya, mengepal sempurna. Aku hanya duduk terdiam, menunduk. Aku tak bisa melawan mereka, ya mereka benar dan aku yang salah.

_Tuhan bunuh saja aku. Aku tak ingin hidup_

_Sudah kau berikan malaikat tak bersayap layaknya Kise dan diriku masih sebangsat ini_

_Hingga kawan-kawanku benar-benar menunjukkan ketidakpuasan mereka _

_Aku sungguh nista. Manusia macam apa aku_

_Aku kalah, sungguh. Pertama kali kurasakan pikiranku, batinku, pergi meninggalkanku_

_Sakit tuhan, sakit sekali hukumanmu._

_Aku tak berbohong kali ini. jujur, sakit sekali._

**Kau pernah ada untukku, penghibur saat sepi**

Genting kala itu benar-benar mengguncangku. Aku tak dapat berpikir jernih lagi, aku sungguh tak kenal diriku sendiri. Bersalah,bersalah dan bersalah. Perasaan bersalah menghujam hebat benakku yang sudah rapuh melihat Kise layaknya mayat hidup seperti itu. terlebihnya lagi ingatan yang tiba-tiba muncul menambah pedih dan sesak yang meremas hebat segenap dadaku. Ingatan akan beratap beruntungnya aku memiliki kekasih sepertinya

"Aominecchi .. kau terlihat bosan ssu" dia mengendus dibalik punggungku. Aku masih jenuh memikirkan tumpukan buku yang sudah harus kupelajari untuk ujian kenaikan kelas.

"haassh aku tak tahu lagi!" ku banting keras sampul buku tebal yang berisi rumus-rumus tak jelas yang bahkan aku sendiripun merasa jijik untuk mempelajarinya. Tapi, orang dibelakangku ini

"sepertinya kau butuh refreshing ssu, ayo one-on-one!" dia mendaratkan bibirnya diatas pipiku dan sontak membuatku meraih tubuhnya dan mendekapnya erat. French Kiss kubalaskan pada bibir plum itu hingga akhirnya ia melepas pelukanku dan mengambil bola basket yang ada dipojok kamarku. Aku mengekor dibelakangnya, kami berjalan menuju lapangan basket yang tak jauh dari rumahku.

"Aku menang Kise! Hahahaha" tak terasa kuhabiskan hampir dua jam bermain dengannya. Nafasku terengah-engah dan kami memilih untuk duduk di bangku disektar lapangan. Beberapa anak kecil berlarian memasuki lapangan yang sudah kosong beberapa menit setelah kupakai one-on-one dengan Kise.

"ne, Aominecchi. Anak-anak itu lucu dan imut ya ssu!" meneguk sebuah air mineral dan aku memicingkan mataku.

"hah? Lucu darimananya. Mereka itu merepotkan Kise. Apalagi kalau menangis, tak jauh berbeda darimu." Ujarku

"moou! Dasar Aominecchi sukanya mengejek ssu!" kami berakhir melihat segerombolan bocah-bocah itu sambil menenangkan diri sejenak. Keringat kami mulai kering hingga akhirnya kuputuskan mengajaknya pulang. Ditengah perjalanan pun dia masih sempat-sempatnya membahas anak kecil. Ya, kumaklumi saja kala itu, dia tak jauh berbeda dengan anak kecil.

"ne, Aominecchi! Kalau suatu hari aku punya anak denganmu bagaimana ya ssu?"

"Baka! Tidak mungkin."

"hmm.. begitu ya? Ya tidak mungkin kan soalnya Aominecchi gak suka anak kecil ssu"

"lagipula dunia juga masih waras untuk tidak membiarkan laki-laki bisa hamil Kise."

"tapi bagaimana kalau beneran bisa ssu?"

"kau ini idiot sekali sih"

"ahominecchi yang idiot ssu. Tidak mempelajari biologi sama sekali! Dasar."

"ya..yaah terserah..terserah.."

"tapi Aominecchi, kalau nanti benar-benar bisa aku memiliki anak darimu, apa kau akan membencinya ssu?"

"hn? Tidak tahu."

"Hidoi ssu! Jawab dong!"

"ya kalau cerewet ku masukkan panti asuhan saja , hahahaha"

"uuuh Ahominecchi baka! Kejam ssu!"

"uh, bohong kok bohong hehehe. Aku akan menyayanginya Kise. Kuajarkan nanti formless shoot dari Ore-sama yang hebat ini hahahha"

"sombong sekali ssu! Tentu saja nanti kuajari perfect copy ssu!"

"tidak, itu sudah basi. Dia takkan kuat sepertiku nanti. Hahahaha"

Kenangan itu semakin menjadi, tak membiarkan sedikitpun udara masuk dengan mulus, membuat nafasku tercekik. Tuhan andai saja hari itu aku tak sebodoh diriku untuk tak mengetahui bahwa dia hemaprodhite. Sudah pasti aku akan sangat bahagia

_Aku takkan dipisah takdir yang menyatakan kami berdua sesama laki-laki_

_Ku impikan kami disatukan bocah kecil idamannya itu dalam hangatnya keluarga _

_Tuhan, sudahkah hangus semua rencana indah itu?_

**Tempat berlabuh hatiku sulitnya jika harus berpindah**

Satsuki bisa saja menjadi cewek paling hot seantero Touo Gakuen. Ataupun setumpuk majalah Mai-chan dan oppai besarnya menggoda imanku tiap kali aku ingin belajar. Tapi entah,

"Aominecchi jangan tidur mulu ssu!" cerewet itu..

"Ahominecchi no Baka! Jangan seenaknya merebut bola orang ssu!" kekanak-kanakannya itu..

"ne, ayo kita one-on-one!" semangatnya itu..

"Aominecchi hehehe..maaf ya hehe.. aku lupa membawa sepatumu hehe" cengegesan dan sifat riang yang tak pernah padam itu..

"aa..akh! Aomine..cchi..pelan..ssu.." atau bahkan suara sexy melebihi suara miyabi di koleksi AV tape ku..

"aku mencintaimu Aominecchi.." rengkuhan nafasnya yang kudengar tiap kali berakhir permainan ranjang kami..

"sangat.. sangat mencintai Aominecchi…" senyum indah tiada dua yang bahkan gadis manapun tak sanggup mengalahkan keindahannya…

_Oh Kise. Dermaga mewah dan sempurna untuk kapal reot sepertiku. Tuhan terpaut kejam memberinya lelaki bajingan sepertiku _

_and yet he loves me endlessly_

_kuikat rapat diri bajingan ini bersamamu, kau sambut dengan kepakan tangan hangatmu_

_oh tuhan, benarkah tiada lagi wanita yang sanggup membuatku mabuk seperti yang dilakukan olehnya?_

**Karena seperti yang kau nyanyikan bagiku kaulah yang terindah**

Segalanya tentangmu begitu indah. Terpaut jauh dari kenistaanku yang sebatas lelaki bajingan yang beruntung mendapat sekotak hadiah malaikat tak bersayap layaknya dirimu Kise. Kaulah yang terindah, sungguh yang terindah. Melewati jiwa dan segenap ragaku, pertama kali kulihat hatiku jatuh dan tak kusangka kaulah orangnya.

_Tuhan pasti keliru._

**Kasih yang kau berikan mungkin tak tergantikan**

Biar kuperlakukan kau secuek apapun, sekejam apapun, seenak jidatku, kau tetap bertahan dengan hanya bermodalkan senyum indah itu. kau ini apa Kise? Bodoh ? kenapa kau masih mau dengan lelaki sebangsat diriku? Kenapa kau begitu baiknya memberiku segenap kasih sayangmu?

_Tuhan benar-benar menggantikan segalanya dengan hanya dirimu_

_Ya, Dirimu seorang._

**Sampai habis waktuku you will always be my baby**

Sayatan tajam dan tusukan belati tanpa ampun menghujam batin dan hatiku. Serpihannya bisa kulihat bertebangan, aku sendiri heran sejak kapan aku mempunyai hati. Aku ini kan manusia brengsek, bangsat dan bajingan pula.

_Tuhan terlalu baik memberiku waktu berlama-lama di dunia_

_Terlampau baik lagi mengirimmu sebagai penyembuh segala penyakitku_

_Penutup segala kekuranganku_

_Penyempurna diriku_

**TO BE CONTINUED**

CHAPTER satu sudah selesai *sigh*, maaf kalo jelek ya minna san! *bungkuk 1000x ala Ryo* .

jan pelit dong ah review~ arigato gozaimasuu~

Viraasmil


	2. Chapter 2

****

TETAP YANG TERINDAH

_ch II_

_Aoki day presents by_ Viraasmil

**Tak sanggup lagi harus ku beri pengorbanan walau ku bisa**

Manusia yang berusaha, tuhan yang menentukan. Itulah motto hidup kepala hijau yang menjadi dokter saat – saat terakhir ku lihat kekasihku berjuang melawan kucuran darah yang terus meninggalkan dirinya. Aku merasa begitu tak perguna, lebih rendah dari sekedar sampah. Kenapa tuhan membiarkan manusia sepertiku berkeliaran dan membuat malaikat seperti Kise jatuh hati dan menyerahkan segalanya kepadaku.

_Benarkah sekali lagi, tuhan tak keliru?_

**Tak mau kulihat dirimu lebih lama hadapi rumitnya cinta**

Disana ditengah-tengah kerumunan midorima dan pasukannya. Bertarung antara hidup dan mati dengan tubuhmu yang sudah bisa dibilang sekarat itu. tak ada hentinya darah anyir menuruni kakimu, mengalir indah merubah warna sprei dan bahkan menetes hingga menorehkan bercak merah diatas ubin putih. Aku tak pernah menginginkan untuk melihat semua itu Kise, kenapa kau harus yang menjadi korban? Kenapa kau tanggung semua itu sendirian? Kenapa tak kau beritahukan aku, tak kau tuntut aku sebagai ayah untuk sesuatu yang baru saja diambil Midorima dari perutmu.

_Kenapa kau harus sebaik itu,_

_Kenapa kau membuatku berpikir rumit, menggunakan segala logikaku_

_Manusia sepertimu jarang ditemukan dan aku,_

_Terlalu bodoh untuk menyia-nyiakan_

**Peliknya kehidupan bukannya tak bisa pertahankan**

Apa yang bisa ku perbuat ketika tuhan turun tangan sendiri untuk menghukumku Kise? Tak pernah kusangka dia akan menghukumku seberat ini. atau mungkinkah dia kasihan melihatmu? Melayani dan memberikan dirimu seutuhnya, sepenuh hatimu pada lelaki biadab yang terlalu beruntung sepertiku.

_Maafkan aku Kise, pernah sekali aku merasa diriku benar-benar tak pantas untumu._

_Maafkan aku, pernah sekali aku menyerah_

_Maafkan aku Kise, maafkan aku_

**Kuyakin hatimu juga pasti berat memilih **

Aku masih belum bisa memaafkan diriku, masih belum bisa. Ingin sekali kuahiri nyawa ini, berharap bisa bersamamu di alam sana. Namun aku sadar, kau hanya akan bersemayam di surga dan aku, lelaki biadab yang tak bertanggung jawab akan selamanya membusuk di neraka.

Masih kuingat jelas bagaimana kau mengatupkan mulutmu rapat-rapat, membungkam segala perkataanmu dan tersenyum indah yang sebenarnya begitu miris kala itu. tak kau biarkan lidahmu dengan ceroboh mengatakan bahwa kau tengah mengandung anakku, kau isolasi rapat-rapat mulutmu hanya untuk

"kejarlah mimpimu..Aominecchi.. cepat pulang ya.. aku merindukanmu.."

Egois, bodoh, bangsat.

Aku benar-benar sangat cocok dengan tiga kata itu. terlebih setelah semua yang kulakukan pada Kise. Betapa bodohnya aku yang tak tahu diuntung untuk menyia-nyiakanmu, meninggalkanmu sendirian saat kau sangat butuhkan diriku.

_Maafkan aku, telah kusiksa batinmu tuk membungkam kala itu_

_Maafkan aku, andai aku bisa menebus salahku, menjahit serpihan hatimu_

**Walau sudah siapkan diri ketika kita harus berpisah**

Kau orang yang tegar, kuakui itu Kise. Kau dengan begitu tabahnya mempersiapkan dirimu untuk meladeni segala keegoisanku yang bisa kapan saja menghantam remuk hatimu. Bahkan di hari saat ku tinggalkan kau ke Amerika, dimana tiap hari ku terima pesan darimu dan aku bahkan tak membalasnya. Atau hanya menjawab telfonmu seminggu sekali saja.

_Kau tak pernah lelah_

_Tetap kau tunjukkan semua kehangatanmu bahkan ketika bentangan benua dan samudra memisahkan kita_

_Tunjukkan itu sekali lagi Kise.._

_Sekali lagi_

**Kenyataan tanpa dirimu di sepanjang sisa usia**

Hari kelabu itu.

Hari dimana tuhan akhirnya merenggutmu dariku. Tak izinkanmu menerima lebih banyak rasa sakit dariku. Haha, rasanya aku akan mendaftar di rumah sakit jiwa terdekat kau tahu itu? atau bahkan aku akan mengunjungi bos-bos mafia untuk membeli segudang heroin mereka, painkiller, dan sejenisnya. Hanya untuk menciptakan ilusi yang terasa nyata

Aku ini bajingan ya Kise. Aku tak pernah menyerap tutur kata indahmu yang

"Aominecchi.. maukah kau berjanji kepadaku?"

"hnn?"

"jagalah apa yang sudah kau minta dariku, karena aku… tak bisa berkata tidak."

"ya.. tentu."

"aku mencintaimu Aominecchi.."

"aku juga, Kise"

Tak seharusnya ku sia-siakan apa yang sudah kuminta darimu. Aku memang bodoh, terlampau jauh bodoh dan idiot untuk membiarkanmu bertahan sendirian melewati pedih beban batin juga bayi yang kau sembunyikan dariku. Seharusnya aku tak pergi, seharusnya aku harus tetap disana. Menjaga kalian berdua

_Dan tuhan sudah menghukumku dengan setimpal_

_Membiarkanku mencicipi getirnya takdir ditinggal olehmu selamanya_

**Tinggal kenangan tersimpan dalam lagu mainkan**

Jalan hidup ternyata tak semudah otakku berpikir, tak sependek arah mataku memandang juga tak seindah rencana indah yang pernah kubayangkan. Aku kerap lupa bahwa selalu ada kekuatan yang lebih besar dariku. Aku terlalu lengah untuk membiarkan diriku terseret tipuan takdir. Harusnya aku tak menelan mentah-mentah keegoisanku dan ketamakanku untuk pergi ke amerika kala itu. lihatlah sekarang, tuhan merajamku dengan satu kali lemparan maut dengan menghadapkanku pada sepahnya hidup tanpa Kise lagi.

Kise sudah tiada. Namanya berakhir menjadi legenda dalam pahatan batu nisan. Juga sebenarnya dalam kotak memori usangku yang tiap hari kuTakkan pernah kurasakan kehangatan lagi, ya takkan pernah. Dialah matahariku, sinari hari-hariku. Kenapa kise mati? Dia kehilangan banyak darah, terlebihnya hemophilia. Kenapa dia bisa kehilangan banyak darah? Karena ia baru saja mengeluarkan sesosok makhluk kecil yang sudah mendiami perutnya dalam Sembilan bulan. Siapa yang menghamilinya? Hamba nista satu-satunya ini.

Saat itu seusai festival universitas, semua teman-temanku tak terkecuali para member kisedai berkumpul di bar kecil merayakan kesuksesanku menjadi satu-satunya orang pertama yang akan mencicipi atmosfer basket NBA di Amerika. Semuanya pulang dengan sempoyongan dan jangan tanyakan lagi diriku, aku bahkan tak sanggup berjalan. Kise memapahku pulang ke apartemenku dan membaringkanku diatas kasur. Ia sendiri pun sudah tampak acak-acakan karena pesta minum itu. ah, menyenangkan.

"Aominecchi.." ia mendekat

"hnn..?" aku bangun dan melepas bajuku karena sungguh, rasanya seperti terbakar seusai meneguk beberapa gelas jumbo beradu dengan si light seirin, Bakagami. Kise semakin mendekat hingga akhirnya ia merengkuh dan mendaratkan kepalanya di belakang punggungku.

"Aominecchi..omedettou ne.. sugoi omae wa.."

(Aominecchi, selamat ya, kamu hebat)

Aku merasakan kulitku bertubrukan dengan surai-surai halusnya itu. lebih seduktifnya lagi tangannya merayap dan akhirnya menyabuk di area ulu hatiku

"Aominecchi menginginkan apa sebagai hadiah..?" ah sungguh aku bersumpah, ini sudah sama atau bahkan lebih seduktif dari film porno amatir manapun yang pernah ku tonton. Lantas aku teringat sesuatu. Selama ini aku dan Kise memang berhubungan badan. Tapi kami tak pernah melakukannya secara Raw atau tanpa pengaman. Kise selalu menyuruhku memakai pengaman, entah kenapa aku tak tahu. Kali ini, aku ingin meminta Raw,

"Kau saja cukup." Aku berbalik dan langsung kulumat bibir merah merekah itu. erangan tipis lolos darinya, hingga akhirnya kulepas karena aku butuh bernafas.

"tapi kali ini aku ingin kita melakukannya tanpa pembatas apapun." Kulihat samar-samar iris cokelat madu itu terbelalak sebentar, lalu ia tersenyum tipis

"A..aominecchi.. kenapa ssu?" dia mengatakannya dengan suara yang sudah kedengaran nerveous

"kenapa? Kau tidak mau?" aku menatapnya langsung kearah pupil madu itu. semburat merah merekah di pipinya.

"b..bukan begitu ssu.. a..aku mau kok." Ia mengatakannya dengan berat hati

"kau terdengar tidak mau. Aku tidak memaksa kok" balasku. Dia kemudian memelukku

"tidak, aku ingin melakukannya. Aku mau." Bisiknya.

Sedikit foreplay seperti biasanya. Ciuman panas dan jamahan pada daerah-daerah sensitive. Tapi kali ini Kise memberikan service special. Tumben sekali ia bergerak untuk membuatku siap terlebih dahulu. Tak lama kemudian permainan inti dimulai. Suara pegas ranjang terdengar cukup berisik namun tak sekalipun mengganggu betapa kunikmati momen bersamanya kala itu. setelah sekian lama tak terhitung kami bercinta akhirnya Kise mengijinkanku untuk mencumbunya secara Raw.

Tak pernah kurasakan kenikmatan sehebat ini. berbagai posisi kami lalui, menghabiskan detik pendulum jam memutar-mutar tiada henti. Gerakanku terpompa seutuhnya, aku benar-benar seperti hewan buas yang di bebaskan.

Tak kubiarkan satupun detik lolos, kurekam seutuhnya betapa Kise terlihat sangat cantik kala itu, sangat dan melebihi biasanya. Sekalipun perih cakar kukunya menjamah seluruh punggung dan pundakku tapi itu tak dapat menghentikan alunan gerakanku yang tak berjeda. Desahannya , erangannya, semuanya melebihi suara-suara yang pernah ku tonton dari sederet AV tape koleksiku.

Hingga akhirnya aku hampir mencapai klimaksku, layaknya sprinter ku percepat gerakanku dan mengangkat tubuh kise hingga ia duduk sejajar denganku. Dapat kudengar jelas nafasnya yang bersahutan dengan desahan dan erangan. Juga hangat karbon dioksida yang lolos darinya bergantian. Ia merapatkan tangannya kearah leherku, berusaha menenggelamkanku pada dadanya yang menggoda

"naka…naka.."

(di dalam..di dalam..)

Apa ini mimpi? Pertama kalinya kudengar ia mengomandoku untuk melepas segalanya didalam tubuhnya. Biasanya dia tak pernah begini, bahkan dengan begitu egoisnya menyediakan setumpuk kondom dan menolak untuk bercinta secara raw denganku.

"wakatta..issho ni.."

(aku mengerti, bersama-sama..)

Entah rasanya, tak sanggup kuutarakan dengan kata betapa bahagia yang kurasakan. Akhirnya Kise membiarkanku memiliknya seutuhnya. Beberapa tusukan dalam dan akhirnya aku mencapai puncakku. Ku semburkan semuanya dalam tubuhnya, sedang milik Kise memenuhi dada kami berdua. Ia ambruk dalam pelukanku. Nafasnya terengah engah hingga akhirnya ia membaringkan badannya kebelakang. Aku berbaring disampingnya, kuangkat kepala kuning itu dan memindahkannya diatas sandaran lenganku

"aku mencintaimu..Aominecchi.. sangat." Ia memelukku lembut. Kubalas dengan kecupan diatas surai emasnya yang tampak berantakan

"aku juga Kise, terima kasih.." kubalas dekapannya lebih erat

"jangan tinggalkan aku.."

Kalimat terakhirnya mengakhiri cumbuan kami malam itu. aku merasa rasa ngantuk sudah datang mengelabui dan setelahnya aku jatuh tertidur. Namun tetap saja, aku begitu bahagia, sangat bahagia. Sampai-sampai aku sering terbangun dan tidurku menjadi tidak nyenyak. Namun ketika aku terbangun, kise seperti menggumam sesuatu. Mengigau dalam mimpinya.

"jangan tinggalkan aku.." ia merapalnya bagai mantra tidur. Aku mendekapnya, mencoba menenangkan dirinya yang mengigau itu

"aku akan selalu bersamamu.." kata lembut itu terselip keluar dari bibirku. Haha, sungguh nistanya.

Lihatlah kini Daiki, kau tak lagi bersama Kise. Kau itu bajingan yang pantas mendapat semua ini. bisa-bisanya kau bisikkan bahwa kau akan selalu bersama Kise dan nyatanya apa? Kau tinggalkan dia sendirian bahkan disaat-saat paling rapuh dalam hidupnya. Kau tinggalkan ia dan sesuatu yang bertumbuh dalam dirinya.

_Kau tak seharusnya meninggalkan mereka Daiki_

_Kau berjanji pada Kise akan selalu menjaga apa yang kau minta darinya._

_Dia memberikan segalanya dan lihatlah_

_Kau biarkan ia pergi meninggalkanmu. _

_Salahkan tuhan dan pergi ke neraka secepatnya Daiki._

**Walau kita jauh, serasa engkau disini**

Tubuhmu hanya terpisah beberapa blok dariku. Rumahku setidaknya hanya dua kilometer dari pemakaman yang sudah memiliki tubuh dinginmu. Dirimu begitu hidup dalam sekotak memori indah yang akhir-akhir ini selalu datang bagai boomerang yang bisa memenggal kepalaku kapan saja. tapi aku tak menyesal, aku cukup puas melihat segalanya tentangmu kapanpun yang kusuka untuk memutar kembali kunci kotak memori dalam otakku.

"bagaimana kau disana?" aku menatap kosong langit malam yang semakin indah dan kelam. Bintang-bintang berkedipan. Hey, itu kau kan salah satunya?

Botol pocari itu sudah kosong. Kulihat tong sampah berjarak beberapa meter dariku. Kumasukkan beberapa kerikil dan melemparnya masuk kedalam tong sampah itu. angin malam yang bersepoi menyapa helaian surai biruku yang sudah tampak memanjang. Dingin, pikirku. Kunaikkan resleting jaketku dan kembali menatap langit megah bertabur bintang itu

"hey mau sampai kapan kau disana, menyingkir dan cepatlah pagi" taburan bintang disana terus berkedip-kedip. Padahal aku tak terlalu menyukai mereka. Aku ingin melihat mentari. Ya, mentari pagi.

Tak terhitung berapa detik kulalui hanya dengan menyelipkan penyesalan tentangnya. Dirinya begitu terasa hidup, tak tergantikan. Sebesar apapun aku berusaha yang kudapat hanya melihat wajahmu di setiap sudut orang berlalu lalang. Sekuat apapun ku melangkah masih terlampau berat begitu ku sadari hanya ada bayangmu yang hilang dihembus angin.

_"__Kise, kapan kau akan berhenti menyiksaku.."_

**Ingin ku peluk dirimu buktikan sayangku belum sirna**

Penyesalan, penyesalan, dan sejuta lagi penyesalan. Aku tak pernah mengira si bodoh itu akan meninggalkanku dengan begitu cepat. Bahkan masih belum bisa ku percaya dengan semua ini, ku kira tuhan terlalu berlebihan dalam bercanda. Dulu memang tak terhitung berapa kali kami bertengkar, tapi semuanya tak berujung seperti ini. dia dulu sering merujuk pada Tetsu, terlebihnya juga ia akan membakar cemburuku dengan Kagami. Sepertinya semua itu takkan terjadi lagi. Yah, sekalipun aku bersujud selama apapun dihadapan tuhan, dia takkan mau mengembalikan Kise padaku.

_Tidak akan ada lagi senyum hangatnya terangi hariku bagai matahari_

_Takkan ada lagi kecup cium tulusnya bangunkanku tiap pagi_

_Takkan ada lagi orang yang bisa kupeluk tuk luapkan segala penatku hadapi dunia ini_

_Kise, hanya Kise seorang._

_Tak akan ada yang lain lagi._

**Bila masih belum cukup biar kuberitahu dunia**

Single. Aku masih single. Tapi mohon maaf saja, statusku sudah menjadi single bertambah parent karena makhluk kecil dalam balutan selimut putih yang menungguku di rumah. Keluargaku menginginkan agar aku segera menikahi Satsuki, namun tentu saja aku tidak tahu apa bisa kulakukan itu. Satsuki mengerti aku, dia temanku sejak kecil. Aku dan dia terus saja berbohong jika kami masih berpacaran dan belum yakin untuk menikah. Tak satupun dari keluargaku tahu ada malaikat kecil yang menghuni apartemenku. Tentu saja dia tak sendirian, Satsuki menjaganya. Hanya dia yang bisa kuandalkan sejak diriku masih bermain untuk All japan star. Ah ya, seharusnya aku pulang saja. aku harus bisa menebus segalanya dengan hal-hal kecil terlebih dahulu. Ku sadari diri ini bukan lagi anak muda. Ya, memang fisikku masih menampangkan aku saat umuran SMA tapi tak apa. Aku lebih bangga jika dipanggil Ayah. Kulangkahkan kakiku beranjak dari bangku yang sedari tadi kubuat sandaran untuk bergalau ria.

_Aku ingin segera menemui anakku._

**Ini bukan tuk kalian, untuk dia seorang.**

Aku tak tahu lagi berapa lama aku hidup. Yang pasti aku tak ingin menyia-nyiakan tiap detiknya hanya untuk menjadi lebih bajingan dari sebelumnya. Semuanya sudah kututup, buku usang masa laluku. Kini aku berdiri diambang pintu, disambut Satsuki yang tengah menimang makhluk kecil itu dalam dekapannya.

"Tadaima"

(aku pulang)

"Okaeri Dai-chan. Lihat itu Aoki-kun Otou-san mu pulang."

(selamat datang Dai-chan. Lihat itu Aoki-kun, ayahmu pulang)

Aku tersenyum melihat mereka berdua. Ku lepas sepatuku dengan sesegera dan merebut bayi kecil itu dari Satsuki.

"eeh Dai-chan! Jangan begitu kamu itu belum mandi! Kasihan nanti Aoki-kun jadi bau semua!" Satsuki masih saja cerewet seperti biasanya. Aku terkekeh dan tak menghiraukan ocehan Satsuki. Mataku terpana pada dua iris mungil yang menatapku dengan kedip-kedip bulu matanya yang panjang. Sejenak kuamati, bayi ini sudah sangat tak ada bedanya dengan diriku di album foto ketika masih bayi. Kulit tan dan rambut biru gelapnya yang seutuhnya milikku. Tapi lihat matanya, iris madu yang sangat kurindukan itu. hanya melalui inilah bisa kurasakan aku tengah melihat bola mata Kise yang indah tiada duanya.

Akan kulakukan apapun untuk menjaga malaikat kecil ini Kise. Takkan kubiarkan kecerobohanku melukai kalian untuk kedua kalinya. Aku mengembalikan anakku, Aomine Aoki pada Satsuki dan beranjak menuju kamar mandi untuk mandi kilat. Sesudahnya aku mendapati bayi tadi sudah tertidur pulas diatas ranjang.

"aku pulang dulu ya Dai-chan. Besok aku kesini lagi habis kerja." Wanita sexy dengan oppai hampir sebelas duabelas dengan mai-chan itu memakai sepatunya dan meraih gagang pintu apartemenku.

"Terima kasih, Satsuki. Maaf sudah.." ia menyelat perkataanku

"tak apa! Sudah lah Dai-chan, kamu ingatkan kalau anak Dai-chan itu anakku juga! Hehehe. Aku pulang dulu ya! Bye!" sebelum sempat ia menutup pintu itu dari luar, kuraih tangannya dan mendekapnya lalu kudaratkan sentuhan hangat diatas kepalanya.

"aku.. akan selalu bersabar menunggu Dai-chan." Ia tersenyum hangat. Rasanya sedikit pedih menjangkit hatiku. Satsuki mengerti aku masih belum bisa melupakan Kise dan dia tidak mau aku menikahinya hanya untuk menuruti perintah keluargaku saja. tak kuhitung berapa kali kata maaf terperosot keluar dari mulutku untuknya.

_Tapi aku yakin, suatu saat nanti Aoki akan memanggilnya mama._

**You know I love you, my sweet pretty lady**

Aku beranjak ke ranjang dan membaringkan tubuhku dengan begitu pelan. Rasanya aku tengah tidur satu ranjang dengan duplikatku sendiri. Atau bahkan melihat diriku berumur 4 bulan dalam balutan selimut hangat.

_Kise menukar nyawanya sendiri untuk makhluk kecil ini_

_Membuatku percaya, diriku bahkan tak berharga lagi buatnya_

_Hanya malaikat kecil ini, Aomine Aoki._

_Kise aku akan selalu menjaganya, aku mencintai kalian berdua._

TO BE CONTINUED

mohon review nya minna san, author secara positip menerima segala jenis reviewnya.

toh biar author tau salahnya apa. Arigatou gozaimasuu ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Bila di kehidupan ini, kau bukan untukku**

"Ohayou, Dai-chan."

ah, dia sudah disini rupanya. ini bahkan masih belum lewat jam tujuh pagi. sahabat kecilku itu sudah berada di dapur menunggu rebusan air dalam teko. Aku masih berjalan sempoyongan, rasa beratnya ngantuk masih menghinggapiku. maklum saja tadi malam aku pulang diatas jam dua belas. aku heran kenapa Satsuki bisa tidur cepat dan bangun cepat seperti itu.

"aah, Ohayou Satsuki. Kau tak berangkat kerja eh?" Tanyaku

"Hari ini kebetulan bosku bilang tidak usah datang pagi-pagi alias jam kerjaku diganti siang." balasnya

"ooh, lalu kenapa kau sudah disini sepagi ini huh?" kuteguk segelas air putih

"ya tentu saja buat Aoki-kun! lihat otou-sannya selalu bangun telat mana mungkin aku tega?! huu dasar Dai-chan!"

sempat terhenti kerongkonganku meneguk air. atau lebih tepatnya, kenapa tiba-tiba aku merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dalam hatiku. aku masih mengamati Satsuki dan oh, betapa bodohnya mataku masih sempat membayangkan bahwa itu adalah Kise. kuletakkan gelas airku dengan bantingan agak keras dan kupijit dahiku yang sudah seenak jidatnya membayangkan dia masih ada di dunia ini.

"Dai-chan, kau tak apa?"

"tak apa.. haha sedikit pusing karena ngantuk"

aku melangkah menjauh. semakin kulihat Satsuki menunjukkan naluri kebuannya pada Aoki, ataupun tiada letihnya menunggu pintu hatiku terbuka untuknya, semakin sakit dadaku tercekik. tiap kali kulihat semua itu mata ini dengan sendirinya memasang display bahwa Satsuki adalah Kise. aku tak bisa, tak bisa seperti ini terus-terusan.

_Kise apa yang harus kulakukan?_

**Tetap kuinginni dirimu, kelak dilain waktu**

Pikiran satu-satunya yang sangat mencekik seluruh tubuhku hanyalah betapa sangat kudambakan si bodoh itu agar berada disini. Agar Aoki tak hanya merasakan kehangatan sebelah saja, agar sisi ranjang yang satunya tak dingin ditinggali debu saja. tapi yasudahlah, aku berharap hatiku akan bisa memulai untuk memutar kokang kunci yang tertutup rapat setelah hari kepergian Kise. dan pintunya akan membuka lagi

Biar ada seseorang yang bisa memasukinya

Dengan tulus, bukan hanya sekedar pelarian

**Ku harap saat itu tiada perbedaan lagi**

perlahan ku jalani semua itu. aku tak berusaha melupakannya, aku mendengar perkataan segenap teman kisedai dan keluarga Kise saat seusai upacara pemakaman Kise.

"Ryota-kun melakukan semua ini untukmu Aomine-kun" oleh dua kakak kembarnya

"Kami tak bisa melakukan apapun lagi, memang inilah kehendak tuhan dan jalan yang Ryota pilih. Terima kasih sudah membuat Ryota kami bahagia" bahkan tak satupun dari keluarganya meluapkan amarah mereka kepadaku. mereka tersenyum lembut, berharap penuh arti aku bisa menjadi orang yang lebih baik lagi.

"Maaf sudah mengataimu jelek waktu itu nanodayo. yang kuharap setelah ini kau akan menjaga anakmu. bila ada masalah dengan kesehatannya bawa saja kepadaku" si kepala hijau yang membantu Aoki lahir ke dunia

"Aomine-kun, setelah semua ini aku harap Aomine-kun tidak akan lagi mengulang hal yang sama. Jagalah dia dengan sepenuh hati." Tetsu mentitah

"Tetsuya benar Daiki. kau harus lebih dewasa lagi, jaga anakmu sepenuh hati. jadilah ayah yang sebenarnya." ditambahkan si kepala merah mantan kapten. kemudian setelahnya Aku melihat Bakagami masih berdiri di dekatku. ia masih memandangi tanah basah yang baru saja menelan tubuh Kise yang sudah tak bernyawa.

"Kau tahu betapa idiotnya dirimu?" ia bergumam. aku hanya diam, menjawabnya hanya akan membuatku menyesali lebih lama lagi

"Kau sebaiknya jangan sekali-kali menunjukkan anakmu pada keluargamu itu." aku terkejut, apa maksudnya si bakagami ini?

"ah, jangan pikirkan perkataanku yang sebelumnya. hanya saja, ini. baca ini dan pastikan kau sudah melakukan permintaan didalamnya." ia menyerahkan sepucuk amplop padaku kemudian melangkah meninggalkanku.

"oh ya. jangan terlalu lama tenggelam Ahomine, belajarlah untuk memaafkan dirimu sendiri terlebih dahulu" aku masih tak bergeming, tapi perkataan si Bakagami yang terakhir itu,

_Belajarlah memaafkan dirimu sendiri_

**Yang jadi penghalang kau dan aku tuk rajut mimpi**

_Dear Aominecchi_

_bagaimana kabarmu disana? kau baik-baik saja kan? disini aku baik-baik kok hehe_

_ini sudah seminggu menuju natal ya? disana pasti sudah turun salju juga kan?_

_Ah ya, maaf ya kalau aku sudah mengganggumu. Sepertinya Aominecchi sibuk sekali ya, hehe_

_Sampai telfonku saja diangkat seminggu sekali. Padahal aku kangen banget loh, tapi gapapalah._

_Semuanya yang terbaik buat Aominecchi pokonya._

_Aominecchi aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu, aku harap kamu ngga marah ya_

_Selama kamu pergi aku tinggal di rumah Kagamicchi. Awalnya sih Cuma kebetulan soalnya_

_Aku ngga kuat nahan perutku sama kepalaku kayak udah lepas dari leherku hehe. Aku ngga_

_Sakit maag atau usus buntu, aku ngga sakit kok sebenernya hehe_

_Aku ngga sakit, beneran hehe_

_Awalnya Takao-cchi minta aku tinggal dirumahnya sama Midorimacchi biar bisa control tiap hari_

_Tapi ngga usah lah menurutku, aku nggamau jadi beban mereka_

_Kagamicchi maksa sih, aku ya ga bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Mungkin ini terdengar gila ya tapi_

_Ada sesuatu di perutku Aominecchi_

_Kagamicchi yang tahu pertama kali, dan dia marah-marah ._

_Dia maksa pergi ke rumah keluargamu tapi disana dia Cuma dapet hujatan dari ibumu_

_Ibumu tak pernah merestui kita, dan dia mengaku sendiri pada Kagamicchi soal kepergianmu_

_Aku tahu kok sebenernya kamu juga diancam kan kalau ngga pergi ke USA_

_Hehe, kayak di sinetron aja ya Aominecchi? Tapi ini emang kenyataannya_

_Kalau ibumu sudah berhasil merebutmu, maka aku ngga bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi_

_Kecuali mencegahnya untuk merebut seseorang lagi dariku_

_Seseorang yang tepat setelah natal nanti akan diambil Midorimacchi dari dalam perutku_

_Aku ngga bisa, maaf Aominecchi. Aku ngga bisa nyerahin satu-satunya hal yang tersisa buatku_

_Aku ngga tahu berapa kali ibumu mencoba merebutnya dariku, atau lebih tepatnya membunuh_

_tapi bahkan jika aku kehilangan nyawaku aku ngga akan menyerahkan_

_Anakku_

_Aku sempet berpikir horror juga sih, hehe aku kan hemophilia_

_Tapi biarlah, biar aja nanti tuhan yang berkata. Aku tetep bahagia kok_

_Kalau tuhan mengizinkan, mungkin aku akan masih sempat merawatnya_

_Tapi kalau tidak ya mau apa lagi hehe. aku Cuma berharap_

_Aominecchi pulang sebentar untuk melihat anak kita._

_Kalaupun Aominecchi ngga mau ngerawat, nggapapa kok_

_Seenggaknya Anakku tahu siapa orangtuanya itu udah cukup buatku_

_Kalau aku ngga selamat waktu melahirkan nanti,_

_Aku Cuma ingin mengatakan kalau Aku menyayangi Aominecchi_

_Jaga dirimu baik-baik ya,_

_Aku mencintaimu, Aomine Daiki_

_Dirimu seorang._

_December 19th Winter Chrismast_

_Kise Ryouta_

Aku masih ingat kala itu rasanya kakiku sudah tak ada disana lagi. Ambruk bersimpuh diatas tanah basah yang baru saja menjadi rumah baru untuk tubuh dingin Kise, menatap nanar tak percaya lipatan kertas yang baru saja diselipkan Bakagami ke tanganku. haha, aku merasa kala itu menjadi saat dimana aku menjadi orang paling bodoh yang masih sempatnya berpikir

_tak bisa kah aku melunasi segalanya?_

_berharap nisan di hadapanku tak bertuliskan namanya, _

_berharap bumi ini tak terlalu cepat untuk menelannya. _

semua khayalan itu kandas kala otakku ingat perkataan Bakagami yang menitahku untuk tak tenggelam terlalu lama, mencoba memaafkan diriku sendiri. ya, semua itu perlahan bisa kulakukan. Satsuki mengulurkan tangannya dan bersedia menungguku kapanpun aku siap membuka jalan hatiku untuknya. rasanya miris melihat Aoki digendong oleh orang yang bukan ibunya sendiri tapi setidaknya aku menyadari

_Kise memberikan nyawanya hanya untuk Aoki_

_Dan Aoki pantas mendapatkan segalanya yang layak, yang tak sempat diberikan Kise_

_aku akan menjaganya, menepati janjiku pada Kise dan kawan-kawan agar menjadi ayah yang baik untuknya_

_aku bersumpah takkan kubiarkan dia melihat bedebahnya diriku_

_Melihatnya bahagia kelak akan menjadi satu-satunya matahari yang menyala lagi di hari-hariku_

** D**


End file.
